


Belonging

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Bill tries to belong





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Every month, he said it would be the last time. He couldn't keep doing this to Fleur, to Remus, to himself. Then the moon would begin to blaze in the dark night sky and he'd feel it, the restless urge to possess, to claim, to be claimed. He tried to resist ( _bruises on delicate pale skin_ ), tried to ignore his desire ( _tears on delicate cheekbones_ ), tried to stay in control ( _curses spoken in French as she locks herself in the bedroom_ ), but, in the end, he always gave in to the lust and craving that sent him fleeing into the forest, running away from who he was to become what he is now. He'd found Hermione one night shortly after he was released, up late studying the stars in a field near the Burrow. He'd left her with blood and come between her legs and haunted eyes staring at him with confusion, guilt, and horror. Now, though, he knew where to go, where to run. Warm fur against heated skin, keeping him safe and warm. And, in morning, soft skin and gentle hands that brushed through his hair and whispered words of understanding and love. And he found where he truly belonged.


End file.
